


Continuation

by Yondita



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yondita/pseuds/Yondita
Summary: It's a fiction work between two playable characters. And I'm typing this to explain more to my little comic (which you can find here https://twitter.com/helmetyon/status/1158800823612104704?s=20)Reziir (https://tinyurl.com/Reziir) is owned by Mossygator, her SWTOR related Tumblr can be found hereNoire (https://imgur.com/Cs7oNhu) is mine





	Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fiction work between two playable characters. And I'm typing this to explain more to my little comic (which you can find here https://twitter.com/helmetyon/status/1158800823612104704?s=20)  
Reziir (https://tinyurl.com/Reziir) is owned by Mossygator, her SWTOR related Tumblr can be found here  
Noire (https://imgur.com/Cs7oNhu) is mine

A loud siren broke the silent in the middle of the night. It's the monthly drafting night, lot of children were taken to the military facility, while no one could say anything about this. The orphanage lined up their children in a single line, listing who will go and who will stay and hide. The orphanage was of course in danger by doing this, but they also didn't want their children drafted.  
Last year, there were some new addition to the children, two of them were siblings, 12 years apart, the little one had ginger hair while the other had reddish-grey hair. They came out of nowhere on the front porch one day, saying that they needed a shelter, and the orphanage of course took them in and cared for them.  
That night, however, one of them needed to go. The imperial wanted more children in academy, some of which needed to be disposable as so the upper-class children could look brighter. The reddish-grey haired girl volunteered to attend so her sister could stay behind. Hearing that, the little sister began to sob.  
"C-can you n-not go? C-can we... stay together?" the little girl said to her sister while gripping her hand tightly.  
The older sister, holding her tears, looked at the orphanage staff shook his head slowly. "I ... I don't think we can, buddy." She lowered herself while responding to her little sis. "I ... I need to go." She continued.  
The little sister loosen her grip to let go the hand she's holding. "T-then... will we meet again, big sis?" She trembled, gripped her shirt tightly, as the word came out of her mouth, scared.  
"I ... N- ... I promise, we will meet again. But you will need to be stronger, okay, buddy?" As she pat the ginger haired kid gently on the head.  
"o-okay"  
\---  
Her daydreaming came to an abrupt halt when someone she knew the voice well enough shouted at her. She was looking at her hand, a golden necklace was there. She then closed her hand at put it behind her.  
"Miss Noire! I'm here! Wait... Wait for me!" In the distance, she looked at the Mirialan jedi running toward her. She know well enough it's Reziir, with his black hair styled from right to left, while leaving a bit of the hair protruding to the right. He then stopped in front of her, panting.  
"Where were you, Reziir?" She asked, looking at her partner for that day's mission.  
"Sorry," he answered, still panting, "there was a technical problem on my ship. So... where are we--" he continued as he looked up on Noire, a woman a bit taller than him with hair styled in an upward swirl on the right, some times he wonder how her hair could stay up like that, but this time it's not her resting-bitch face that he saw on her face, rather a quite troubled face, worried, he asked "are you ok, Miss Noire?"  
She shocked, it seemed her attempt to look calm was failed. "I... I'm fine, Reziir, there's no need to worry about me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, and I will not repeat myself. We're going to Tatooine today." as she turned around and entered her ship.  
"Tatooine? Ok then." He followed her to her ship.  
\---  
Couple hours later, they're already on Tatooine, walking through the desert, 'suppressing' monsters trying to attack them while they're finding their path to the meeting location.  
She looked at Reziir in front of her ... and a reddish-grey girl looking at her. Shocked, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes, it's only Reziir now. "I think the heat is getting to me" she mumbled.  
Reziir, who heard the mumble behind him, asked "what is it, Miss Noire? Are you okay?" He turned around to look at her.  
"I'm ... I'm okay, Reziir ..." her vision blurred "don't make me ... repeat my--" she fell, face first, to the sand. Reziir, shocked, ran to her then turned her over. She looked at his face, he's saying something, but she heard nothing. Then it's all black.  
\---  
"Where are we going now, big sis?" asked Noire to his older sister while holding her right hand.  
"We're looking for a place to live, buddy."  
Noire looked around, confused "Where is ma and pa?"  
"They're ..." her sister hesitated for a while but then continued "they went to work..."  
"B-but then ... why are we leaving from home? They will be shocked if we are not home when they come home, right?" She asked, more confused.  
"It's okay, we will be back home before them"  
They stopped in front of a quite wide building, she could see the front porch and a big sign on top of it which she didn't know the meaning of the word of.  
"W-where are we?" She asked, trembling. The night was cold, and everything was silent.  
Her sister took them to the porch and knocked on the door. It was opened by a trooper and a dark hooded person, she couldn't see the face.  
"S-sis ... who are they?" Her grip tighten as the words came out of her mouth in a whisper.  
The hooded person pulled her sister of her while another tropper pulled her hand to loosen her grip on her sister hand. Shocked, she tried to resist against her captor while looking at her sister taken away in front of her. "L-LET ME GO ... SIS ... BIG SIS" the door was closed, it's black, and then everything went black, she's alone, then she fell.  
\---  
"SIS" she shouted as she woke up, sweat's all over her forehead. She looked around, she's on a bed, inside a quite small room. She then heard a commotion then suddenly Reziir burst in from the door.  
"Miss Noire! You're finally awake!" His face looked relieved. "I ... I was so worried"  
"Reziir ..." she put a hand on her head, finding how sweaty it was, then proceed to wipe it off. "What happened? Where are we?"  
"You fainted ... so I took us back to Anchorhead ... it seems the heat got into you and I thought you got hyperthermia. But, well, the doc said it's only a mild headache and you'll need to eat more. Miss Noire, did you eat something this morning?" He explained.  
"I... ugh... That's not something you should worry about, Reziir." She looked at the bed and then back to Reziir "beside, we still have something to do here"  
"No! You need some rest." He shouted, to her amazement "Beside, I'm your partner, aren't I? It's ok if you don't want to tell anything to me, but at least trust me." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm worried about you."  
She held his hand on her shoulder, "you really ... ugh ... fine, I'll tell you" she then proceed to tell her daydream before they went to Tatooine and her dream before she woke up just then.  
"... Miss Noire ..." he was about to go for a hug but then hesitated. Noire, realizing his hesitation about what he about to do, nodded at him for permission. Reziir then proceed to hug at her, gladly. "T-then, you haven't find your older sister yet?"  
"No, and although I wish to meet her again, I don't think I'm strong enough." She sighed "Then again, it was around 20 years ago ... and she's far older than me ..." she looked at the bed, realizing how small the chance was to meet her sister "I don't think it's easy to find her, it's of course if she's still alive"  
He let go the hug "Believe on her, Miss Noire! If you're this strong, I believe she's strong enough that she's still alive now. I can also help you to find her! Let's go and find her!" He said at her, brimming with confident and hope.  
"Reziir, as I said, the chance of me meeting her is very slim" she looked at her partner "... but, I appreciate your kindness. Thank you for all of your help until now, Reziir." She said as she pat his head gently.  
He looked at her face, now filled with smile, a gentle smile. "Miss Noire ... you're ... you're smiling!"  
"of course I can, you dum--" she hesitated "you dummy ... I'm still a human after all" her harsh face came back.  
"I'm sorry" he chuckled a little "I was just kidding"  
"It's fine, now let me rest" as she laid back down "you can sit there if you want ... I trust that you can watch me over"  
"Or we can talk?"  
"... fine, what do you want to talk about?"

-END?-


End file.
